


Missing Them

by JassyK12



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Kochanski remembers her old crew when she misses her Dave...





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Red Dwarf, nor do I own its characters Kristine Kochanski, Dave Lister or Kryten. The show and its characters belong to Rob Grant and Doug Naylor. No copyright infringement intended.

Kochanski couldn’t sleep that night on Starbug. She kept thinking of her Dave and how much she realised she missed him. How did I end up here? She found herself wondering multiple times and not in a good way.   
She remembered the way her Dave smiled and laughed, and how there was a twinkle in his eye that let her know everything was okay.   
In a funny way she missed her Kryten as well. He was very helpful and knowledgeable on her Red Dwarf, and helped her and Dave steer through solar storms and asteroid belts on Starbug.   
With a sigh, Kochanski gave in and got up to go to the medi-bay to see if there was some way she could record her memories of her crew.   
On the way she bumped into Kryten. “Ah Ms Kochanski Ma’am what are you doing up? I hope I didn’t wake you. I’m just on my way to scrub Mr Lister’s gussets,” Kryten told her. Kochanski grimaced at the thought of Lister’s underwear and changed the subject.   
She told Kryten about her memories and Kryten thought for a moment before replying, “I think I can help you Ma’am. Follow me to the Medi-bay and we’ll record your memories on to a disc,” he told her before they both made their way to the Medi-bay.   
Once there Kryten instructed Kochanski to sit in the chair before he placed her helmet on. “Now relax and remember what you want to remember Ms Kochanski and with any luck your memories will be transferred to this disc ready for your viewing pleasure,” Kryten told her as he made his way over to the computers and began typing and pressing buttons.  
Kochanski leaned back, closed her eyes and tried to remember…


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kochanski remembers a romantic date...

Kochanski’s first memory was of her and Dave’s last date night before they ran into the linkway.   
She smiled as she remembered how romantic that evening was. They had a a meal of Italian pizza that Kryten had managed to cook up for them. It was a candlelit meal and Dave made it more romantic by surprising her with scattered rose petals all over their comfy bed that Kryten made for them.   
Kochanski smiled at the thought of being with her Dave. She missed him very badly and wondered if she would ever get to see him again. Then she woke and Kryten took off her headgear.   
“There,” he announced as he took out a CD from the computer and handed it to her. “All your fond memories Ma’am, I hope they live up to what you remembered,” he told her. “Thanks Kryten,” Kochanski said as she took the disc and smiled at him. “I’ll play tomorrow,” she said, and with that she jumped off the chair and made her way back to her room, feeling much better and happier now that the memories were stored in a proper place. She just had to make sure that the crew she was with now wouldn’t get their hands on it.   
She knew how clumsy they were so she decided it was best not to tell them about the disc just yet.


	3. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kochanski finds out what happened with Dave and a certain vending machine...

Kochanski watched the disc first thing the next morning and was shocked by what she saw. Somehow her subconscious mind picked up a moment that she hoped was erased from her mind, but it came back. In her memory she saw Dave chatting up a vending machine!   
Her jaw dropped in shock as she remembered. It was after an argument they had before the last day and they weren’t speaking to each other. It was over something stupid like Dave leaving his underwear in her draws. So she stormed off and left Dave to it. That was when he must have gone to chat up the vending machine on floor fifteen.   
Oh my God, Kochanski thought wearily. Lister was going to have a field day if he saw this. She mustn’t let him see it, under any circumstances. “You look good. Is that a new logo you’re wearing?” Dave asked the machine who, much to Kochanski’s annoyance, giggled back at him. “Why Dave you naughty boy,” the machine cackled before giving him one if her best cups of coffee. Kochanski bristled as she watched Dave laugh and thank the machine thoroughly for the coffee.   
“Knock knock,” a voice said behind her. Kochanski nearly jumped out of her chair and sighed when she saw Lister. “Go on,” Kochanski said wearily, “say it,” she told him.   
“Say what?” Lister asked with a raised eyebrow as he leant against the doorway. “Just say it,” Kochanski said through gritted teeth. “All right, if you really want me to say it. I guess your Dave isn’t Mr Perfect as you thought he was,” Lister said as he walked into the room and sat in the chair next to her.   
“I can’t believe he did that. How could he? How could you?” Kochanski asked. Lister was going to make a joke but when he saw the hurt in Kochanski’s eyes he stopped himself and decided to try and be more caring.   
“It didn’t mean anything. I guess he was just upset with you. He loves you really,” Lister told her as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.   
“Really?” Kochanski asked hopefully as she blew her nose. “Yeah. I only talk to vending machines if I’m bored or if I’m mad at someone,” Lister told her.   
“Excuse me Sir and Ma’am,” a voice said behind them. Both turned to see Kryten standing at the doorway. “Lunch is ready,” he said in a slightly jealous tone of voice. Kochanski smiled at Lister. “Thanks,” she told him. “No problem. You can talk to me anytime,” Lister replied as Kochanski took out the disc and put it back in its case.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lister helps Kochanski- will she forgive her Dave?

As Kochanski set the table Lister was helping Kryten get the dinner things ready in Starbug’s kitchen. “What’s wrong Kryten? You’re not jealous of her again are you?” Lister asked with a raised eyebrow as he opened a can of beer. “Me? Jealous? Of course not,” Kryten said, and Lister noticed his right leg was jiggling. “Kryten, I know you’re lying. Your right leg jiggles when you lie,” Lister said with a sigh.   
“All right, I am jealous. She waltzes in here like she owns the place and everything has to be done at her beck and call,” Kryten complained as he prepared dinner  
. “She doesn’t mean to be like that. She’s just trying to fit in,” Lister protested in Kochanski’s defence. He then opened the fridge. “Besides, she’s put the salad cream in the fridge,” he told Kryten with a grin. Kryten stopped what he was doing before looking in the fridge. Sure enough, the salad cream was on the top shelf.   
“My goodness. This is a pleasant surprise,” Kryten said with a smile. “I thought it might lighten you up a bit, Kryten,” a voice said from the doorway. Lister and Kryten turned to see a smiling Kochanski. “It was just to say thanks to Lister for helping me earlier,” she said. “Thank you Ma’am, and I’m sorry for what I said about you just now,” Kryten said sheepishly. “Oh? What did you say about me?” Kochanski asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“All right, let’s just leave it there and enjoy our dinner,” Lister said as he walked over to Kochanski and lead her out of the room.   
Kryten hummed as he finished preparing dinner. Perhaps Ms Kochanski wasn’t bad after all he thought. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
